wings_of_fire_fanon_tribesfandomcom-20200213-history
BlossomWings
This tribe belongs to Kaelwizard and XeniaTheCoralwing. And them ONLY. (Xenia owns the majority of the page). Description BlossomWings are small, about the size of hummingbirds. They are usually any color, which depends on the area they are born in. Even if BlossomWings from 2 different kingdoms have dragonets, the dragonets will have the coloring of both parents. These tiny dragons have an unusually long tongue used to drink the nectar of flowers (see Abilities). BlossomWings have feathery tails, and fast-beating wings. Their wing membranes end in feathers. There are sensory whiskers on the sides of thier heads. BlossomWings have small horns that may be a little like Rainwing or Skywing horns. Abilities BlossomWings are fast fliers, and use their tongues to drink out of flowers. They have no powers like fire-breathing, telepathy, water-breathing, prophecy, or animus magic. Diet Flower nectar - from flowers in the territory where they live. Territory BlossomWings will live in almost any territory, except the Ice and Night Kingdoms, and the Kingdom of the Sea. Allies The only close allies that BlossomWings have are the TwigWings, and also are alright with having hybrids with them. They are at peace with the SandWings, MudWings, NightWings, and RainWings, and it is rare for them to have a falling out with these tribes, due to BlossomWings living in their territory. They rarely come in contact with SkyWings and SeaWings, and never meet IceWings. Different types of BlossomWings Because BlossomWings live in the territory of others, they all have different coloring, diets, and abilities. The highest population of BlossomWings is in the Rainforest Kingdom, while the lowest is in the Sand Kingdom. Cactusblooms These are BlossomWings that inhabit Sandwing territory. They drink the nectar of cactus flowers. Cactusbloom coloring ranges from a sandy gold-brown to a cactus-green, though the Cactusbloom royal family can also be shades of pink (not any vibrant pinks). The queen of the Cactusbloom Blossomwings is Queen Dawn, and the king is King Saguaro. There are 3 princesses, Princess Prickle, Princess Mammillaria, and Princess Parodia. Swampblooms These BlossomWings live in the territory of the Mudwings, and drink the nectar of flowers that grow in marshes and swamps. Their coloring ranges from a dull yellow to a whiteish-pink. The queen of the Swampblooms is Queen Mallow, and the king is King Loosestrife. There is currently 1 prince, Prince Kingcup, and 2 princesses, Princess Willow and Princess Water Lily. Brightblooms Brightblooms live in the Rainforest Kingdom, drinking nectar from various different flowers. Most of these BlossomWIngs are any bright color of the rainbow. The Brightbloom queen is Queen Passion, her king being King Hibiscus. There are over 20 princesses in this sect of BlossomWings, some of them being Princesses Orchid, Heliconia, Plumeria, Frangipani, Manokwari, and Poinciana. This area is the most populated by BlossomWings. Eggs BlossomWings will keep their eggs in bird-like nests - sometimes they will actually use abandoned bird nests. The coloring of Cactusbloom eggs is a sandy- or golden-brown, most Swampbloom eggs are a dull brown or green, and Brightbloom eggs shine with bright neon colors. The eggs will take 5 months to hatch. Category:Fanmade Tribes